when you are my life
by pervertfairy
Summary: ¿que tantas cosas puedes encontrar en un diario? un historia? una tragedia? un amor? descubranlo junto a itachi, pareja principal sasodei, pareja secundaria itanaru


Hoy es un dia de vagamente amargo, el sol decidió no salir, dejando en su lugar abundantes nubarrones que lo unico que hacen es deprimirme. Prendo un cigarro, antes de adentrarme en aquella casa, en la que una buena anciana murio unos pocos dias atrás. Es increíble que después tanto tiempo alguien quisiera vivir aquí, me pregunto porque la vieja Chiyo se encaprichara por mantener la casa intacta si ni siquiera habitaba alli. Levanto la vista al cielo…. Pronto nevara. Dejando mi autismo de lado apago el cigarro, pues me estoy congelando y tomo conciencia de lo estupido que me debo ver pensando trivialidades cuando tengo trabajo que hacer.

Abro la pesada puerta, y enfoco mi incredula vista en el interior de la casa abandonada. Camino lentamente, echando una mirada a los restos de la estancia que carece totalmente de vida. Parece que a esta casa la han abandonado hace mas de veinte años y no 4 como me informaron. Recorro los pasillos en busca de alguna señal, una pista de algo. Por una razon elegi ser restaurador, mi naturaleza curiosa me hace sucumbir ante los secretos que todas las cosas esconden, obligandome a buscar, indagar las profundidades de esta casa, se que algo se esconde, lo presiento.

Subo las escaleras, tal vez algo mas esperanzado, después del chasco que me di en la parte baja de la casa. De repente me siento guiado de alguna manera hacia una de las habitaciones en particular. Intento abrirla, pero esta no cede, por lo que tomo una prudente distancia y avanzo con rapidez, entrando dificultosamente mientras pierdo un poco el equilibrio. Alzo la vista y me quedo embobado al ver como la habitación esta rodeada de marionetas de todo tipo, desparramadas por doquier, dandole a ésta un aspecto algo mortifero y oscuro, la locura y la depresion misma es la palabra con la que puedo describir la habitación.

Cierro la puerta, y sigo recorriendo el pasillo, abro otra puerta que me llama la atención, esta ves sin mucho esfuerzo, y lo que veo hace que mi curiosidad llegue a un nivel que ni yo podria saber que existiria… la habitación de de suelo de madera, de cama de sabanas blancas y acolchado azul cielo aun tendida, de muebles simples aunque pintorescos, las cortinas blancas y los palidos animales inanimados que decoran la habitación, llenan de vida este lugar, parece que sea quien viviera aquí todavía lo hace. El contraste entre hambas es mas que notable, y mi naturaleza que pasa esto por alto, me arrastra una vez mas a seguir indagando los rincones de la casa.

El resto de las habitaciones parecen mas de relleno que para otra cosa, pero aun asi no me rindo, y en cuanto puedo divisarlo, mi corazon se acelera, mientras mis pies se mueven por si solos, ahí esta la clave, la historia, el secreto que esconde esta casa. El ático. Bendito y adorado atico, las cosas que he encontrado en dicho lugar, pero este es diferente, lo se. Tiro de la cuerda, haciendo que unas escaleras llegue a mi altura, abriendome el camino.

Adentrandome una ves mas, echo una ojeada, recorriendo cada rincón del atico, hasta que veo algo parecido a una persona sentada en un rincón. Me acerco sigiloso, diciendome a mi mismo que no existe la minima posibilidad de que alguien se encuentre ahí. Toco al ser, dandome cuenta por el tacto, que se trata de una especie de marioneta. Le corro el largo cabello rubio del rostro,y me quedo embobado nuevamente. La piel blanca, labios ligeramente rosados, ojos azules casi rosando el cielo. Su rostro, es decir el de la marioneta era casi humano, no tenia comparación alguna, con los de la habitación del primer piso, mirandola de arriba abajo me sercioro que tiene algo en sus delicadamente talladas manos, una especie de libreta o una agenda.

Se que esta mal leer las pertenencias ajenas, pero solo es malo si te descubren, gran pensamiento, se nota que el carácter travieso de Naruto esta haciendo estragos en mi personalidad. Suspiro resignado, y me dedico a leer la libreta, que tiene casi la totalidad de las pag escritas.

-Con que Akasuna no Sasori, eh? Mucho gusto soy Uchiha Itachi, a ver que dice

Me dispongo a leerla, de alguna manera sastifecho, pues esto es lo que estaba buscando.


End file.
